<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ratchet with a Hatchet by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745991">Ratchet with a Hatchet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30'>XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman and Harley Quinn (2017), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Joker (2019), Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloody Kisses, Brutal Murder, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Morning After, Murder, Murder Kink, Near Death, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Unresolved Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This originally was just gonna be a one and done one shot. It now might have more chapters. We'll see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ratchet with a Hatchet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random one shot that came to mind. Thought sharing would be caring.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ratchet with the Hatchet Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>A girlish squeal/scream ripped from her throat as she swung the hatchet back and forth to a melodic rhythm that only she could hear.</p><p> Her makeup was running down her face as the tears fell and she cackled as she wiped at the blood that covered her clothes, hands and even was stuck in her hair. </p><p>She had finally done it. </p><p>At sixteen she had managed to set fire and destroy all those who had hurt her. </p><p>Now, nothing, and no one remained in the wake of her murderous fun. </p><p> </p><p>The one man that had been the last of her victims from the small town where she grew up, had cried out and screamed with blood running out of his mouth every time she drove the hatchet’s blade deeper into his chest.</p><p> It felt like it had taken ages to finally silence his screams. </p><p>At least 30 solid hits. </p><p>Then she severed his head from his body and made sure to leave a lipstick kiss mark on his forehead, before dancing away. </p><p> </p><p>Her murder spree had started when her parents had told her that they were throwing her out, for having a naughty party with the boy next door, who of course was only natural to be her third victim, right after her own parents. </p><p>As soon as the screams rang out, the entire neighborhood seemed to come running to see what happened.</p><p> It didn’t take long though, maybe an hour or two at most, to bring them down to their knees, each one begging her to let them live and yet she brutally killed each and every one easily.</p><p>Some more slowly than others.</p><p> </p><p>Her schoolgirl uniform that she had worn to her private school that morning had been ripped to shreds as she killed her way through the town. </p><p>Her lacy pink bra was now half exposed, and her girly panties were on full display as she had in the end, set fire to the place, and nonchalantly made her way out of town. </p><p> </p><p>It brought her a thrill like no other, one she had never experienced before to know that all who had wronged her now laid dead amongst the soon to be ashes of the town she had known all her life.</p><p> She knew she was a devil child the moment she was old enough to think for herself, and it pleased her to know that she had single handedly done the most horrid thing that anyone could ever think of.</p><p> But how? How could she get even more out of this? </p><p> </p><p>How could she bring herself….Pleasure? </p><p> </p><p>It was then she remembered the lore that the other girls at her school passed around much like the cheap sex they gave out for free. </p><p> </p><p>Spill your blood to the point of death, and if you were a virgin, you may just get lucky in your last moments if the devil himself chose to visit you. </p><p>She shook her matted blonde hair and dropped her knees with an excited squeal, before taking the blade of the hatchet, and swiping it hard across her bare stomach.</p><p> </p><p> The pain of the blade didn’t phase her as she watched, fascinated at how the blood spilled easily from the wound that became deeper with every passing moment.</p><p> When it had fully ripped open her stomach, she weakly threw the hatchet aside and laid down with her legs spread wide and waited hoping that she would get at least, her dying wish. </p><p> </p><p>Her breath came out in pants as her eyes gazed lazily around her, the blood loss hitting her harder and harder as the seconds wore on. </p><p>As a pool of blood formed beneath her body, she grinned widely when a certain darkness settled over her and she knew she had succeeded.</p><p> It was then he appeared, the devil of her own desires. </p><p>Awakened by her want and whorish needs, to be sated before succumbing to herself in death. </p><p> </p><p>“You always were a whore weren’t you, girlie?” He drawled as his own painted on clown face grinned darkly down at her and his eyes watched as her need became more and more apparent.</p><p> “Only for you, babe.” She whispered weakly as the blood loss began to make her vision blurry and she heard him let out a cackle of demonic darkness that she relished in, knowing that she was the one that had caused such delight.</p><p> </p><p> “Still a virgin though? Not even the kid next door would fuck you properly, eh? Well, I suppose since you asked so nicely, I could…Help you out in your time of need. Popping the old cherry is the least I could do. For a naughty girl, such as you.” He said as he dropped down to her level and vanished their clothes, before coming between her knees and roughly running his calloused fingers over her virgin folds. </p><p> </p><p>“Never touched once, eh? Just my luck. Such a slut, willing to fuck and then die for nothing. I’ll tell ya what, girlie. I do you a favor, you do me one too. It’d be a shame to let someone such as yourself….Just vanish…Without a trace, yeah? Let’s make it at least worth the effort for fuck’s sake.” He said as he dipped one finger and then two inside of her making her cry out with a pleasure she never had known in her young lifetime. </p><p>Roughly he shoved three fingers inside of her, and pressed hard against her virgin barrier, demanding all of her for his taking.</p><p> “Say it. Say you’ll do it, girlie. Or I’ll just leave ya here to die. Just as you are. Such a waste of a perfect pussy, if I do say so though.”</p><p> Harley’s face was flushed even though she knew she was near enough to death.</p><p> She nodded before weakly speaking the binding words aloud.</p><p> </p><p> “I’ll do it. Name it. I’ll do anything.” </p><p>The devil himself looked into her eyes and knew that what she said was the truth, forever binding her to him was a risk, but it was one he was willing to take.</p><p>“Fine. And so it shall be.” He murmured, before he removed his fingers and instantly drove his own hardened cock deep into her fresh girlish folds, making her cry out and tears spring to her eyes as the barrier between broke, and pain and pleasure washed over her in a magnitude she never knew could exist.</p><p> </p><p> He pumped in and out of her at a furious pace, and held her hands high above her head, locking her into an embrace that she could no longer escape.</p><p> She was his, forever and she didn’t give a damn at all. </p><p>She was willing to sacrifice her own life, and body, her own virginity in order to have the devil himself claim her as his own. </p><p>It was worth it. It would sure as hell be worth it.</p><p> He fucked her until blood poured from her formerly virgin slit, and mingled with her blood that had already been spilt on the ground beneath her.</p><p> The vicious taking of the last of any innocence that she may had possessed, was everything she had wanted and dreamed of. </p><p>They both came hard together, him filling her with his seed and she letting out a scream that would wake every corpse that she had created if she had wanted to.</p><p> </p><p> Roughly pulling out of her, he left her there with her sticky blood laced thighs still spread wide open, and her now thoroughly used pussy on full display.</p><p> As he walked away, he took care of healing the self-inflicted wound across her stomach she had created, and magically placed the hatchet back in her hand just as she fell completely unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>He knew the only thought that would be left in her mind when she woke from her whorish slumber, was where he was located, deep in the city and that her urge to join him would trump anything and everything she had ever felt. </p><p>He had claimed her, victim, she was not.</p><p> But a willing sacrifice had been made and he was going to use her as much as he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Forever and always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>